ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Celestial (Scorpium Ultra)
is one of the Scorpium Ultras with the element Cresecnt, he is able to create energy slashes based on the Moon Cycle. Celestial was fascinated about Moons of planets in his homeworld when he was young. Subtile *Moon Guardian *Manipulator of Moon History Past TBA One Season 4 and 5 TBA Scorpium Ultras: Rise of Good and Evil TBA Ultraman Virus: The Aftermath TBA Profile Personality Although Celestial loves exploration, Celestial has great leadership skills as well. He is also very supportive of his other allies, such as his best friends, Scorpium Ultra Ultraman Trident and Ultraman Vader. Overall, he maintains good ties with his allies. Like all Ultra Warriors, he has a strong sense of justice and will fight any form of evil to maintain peace and harmony in his homeworld. Stats *'Human Form': The Moonlight *'Homeworld': Scorpio Nova Universe, Planet Crescent- Crescent Moon Palace/The Three Moons of Planet Crescent *'Transformation Item/Process': The Monlight transforms with his own willpower *'Grip Strength': 75,000 tonnes *'Brute Strength': 150,000 tonnes *'Running Speed': Mach 4 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 3.5 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 4 *'Flight Speed': Mach 5 *'Jumping Height': 740m *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 2.5 *'Pressure': Not mentioned *'Hobbies': Space/Moon Exploration, Loves to train now *'Dislikes': Any form of evil *'Weaknesses': Having signed the Pact Scroll, Celestial's lifeforce is linked to Planet Crescent on its three moons. Anything happens to it, will greatly affect Celestial as well. Celestial's Ultimate Form only allows Celestial to stay for a short while. If he choose to stay as Lunar Fall loner, the form will be inaccessible for sometime afterwards. *'Height': 49m *'Weight': 41,000t Body Features *'Moonlight Core': A crystal in his forehead in the shape of a half Moon, it stores his inner light and allows him to manipulate energy and channeling his attacks. In Normal Form, it grows yellow in colour while in his Abyss Form, it grows dark red. *'Color Timer': Like all other Scorpium Ultras, Celestial has a circular color timer. *'Crescent Bracers': Celestial has crescent moon shaped bracers on his both hands, this is responsible for him to set up his attacks. *'Arms': Celestial has strong arms which allows him to deflect or block attacks easily. *'Ultra Armour': Celestial's armor is resistant to anything form of damage as long as his strength is sufficient. Though he is resistant to anything, contact with a strong attack will weaken him. Forms and Techniques - Abyss= Abyss Celestial's corrupted form by Virus Voiderium he is more stronger and powerful in this form, hismattacks are similar but they are darker versions. "Abyss" represents the evil self of Celestial while "Normal" represents the good self of Celestial. The future where he embraces darkness. Techniques :;Abilities *'Combat Experience': Due to being corrupted, Celestial is now equipped with the combat experience which allows him to fight evenly with Zero. :;Special *'Dark Celestium Ray': A wave of energy fire from Celestial both hands that is blue and black in colour. Matches Zero's Garnet Buster in strength. *'Moonlium Shockwave': A shocking wave of energy from his energy core on his forehead. *'Abyss Shockwave': The dark version of the Crescent Shockwave, Celestial creates a very large crescent blade that has spikes and flings it at his foes at full strength. Celestial then unleashes a darkness shockwave at them crescent blade. This is more stronger than Crescent Shockwave. *'Abyss Ball': The dark version of the Ciruclar ball, Celestial creates a ball that repreents a blood Moon and fling it towards his foes, the ball will roll at extremely fast speeds. *'Abyss Cockscrew' *'Abyss Dragon' *'Abyss Half Dark Moon Shield' - Lunar Fall= Normal Form Celestial's Ultimate form, appears briefly when he uses any of his Moon like attacks, he has not unlock this form yet. "Lunar Fall" means his Ultimate self , where he realizes the true meaning of his element. He unlocks this form after Scorpium Ultras: Rise of Good and Evil. *'Grip Strength': *'Brawn': *'Travelling Speed': *'Latent Speed': *'Underground Travelling Speed': *'Underwater Travelling Speed': *'Flight Speed': *'Jumping Height': *'Burrowing Speed': *'Pressure': Techniques :;Special Moves TBA :;Physical TBA }} Trivia *Celestial is the fifth oldest Scorpium Ultra. **His age difference with the fourth oldest Scorpium Ultra is rather stranger wth a age difference of only 87 years. *Celestial shockwaves or waves he can creates is based on the shapes of the Moon Cycle during a year on Earth. 261889D9-5729-4A2B-8E9F-2CD47DDC4507.jpeg|Picture Reference *Celestial is given a tiled "Astronaut Ultra" by Ultraman Virus due to his exploration nature. *Celestial is the second leader of the Scorpium Ultra as shown in his dialogue in Ultraman One Season 4. Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Scorpium Ultras Category:Victims of Virus Category:Fan Ultras